Lost & Forgotten
by shadowsandfire
Summary: Bella is left but Victoria finds her in her house, Bella and Charlie pays the consequences of Edward leaving. Rated M to be on the safe side nothing to bad. OOCM *Out Of Charecter Moments* Discontinued. Do not read...
1. Victoria

**This is my first fan fiction story so hope you enjoy. It starts in the second book at the beginning of chapter 4 waking up to p.98 when she is walking to the door to school.**

**Lost And Forgotten**

**Chapter 1s**

_I no longer know what to think any more. The only thing that I know for sure is real is what happened to me before I came to forks. Then most of the stuff leading up to this moment in forks I think I still know that it happened. But anything related to the Cullens, the Voultri, or vampires I'm not sure how I was involved with any of it. So if you know anything about what happened please help me. ... This is my story when it all went wrong._

I walked to the door in such a hurry I almost forgot my bag. I snagged it from its resting place on the floor. Then when I opened the door I saw a figure standing there more terrifying than I could have ever imagined.

My heart skipped a beat and my brain locked.

"Hello Bella" came a voice that was filled with malice.

There in my front door was the single most person that I feared. Long curly red hair like a mane, cat like features, and dark red eyes boring into my skull. Victoria.

I backed up slowly but my foot hit the umbrellas. They clattered loudly to the floor, and it made me jump.

Victoria smiled and somehow sneered at the same time. Her eyes filled with evil humor.

"Bella whose there, is everything all right?" I heard Charlie's chair scrape across the floor.

I was to stunned to even say anything, I backed up slowly, again, Victoria stalked slowly toward me, playing with her prey. I passed the kitchen door way still focused on Victoria to even notice Charlie, he probably recognized my fear.

Charlie stepped around the door way and blocked Victoria's path. "Now who are you and what are you doing in my house?" Charlie stated angrily.

"Ahh yes Charlie how nice to meet you" she sneered. "You know Bella knew my uhh, husband and so did her little boy friend Edward."

Even now in possibly my final moments his name was like a slap across the face. My eyes might have started to water but I couldn't tell.

Charlie new that, was a very, very big hot spot that Victoria hit, his eyes got angry, and his face turned a nasty shade of red.

Victoria held her hand in Charlie's face to stop him from speaking. You could practically hear what he was screaming in his head.

_YOU STUPID MOTHER F***ING B***!"_

Charlie was taking in another big breath of air when she shoved her hand on his mouth.

The movement was so fast and sudden that he flinched, he flinched again when the cold of her hand finally kicked in, and he looked wary now

She stalked even closer Charlie backing away ever so slightly Victoria's eyes still boring me down. My heel hit the back of the staircase with a soft thud.

"You see my husband liked the smell of your little girl" she practically hissed. "So he decided to hunt her and he did get her. Oh yes he did." She sneered at Charlie's bemused face. "He almost killed her but then Edward had to come and kill James." Her voice got softer at his name but her eyes became more fierce than before.

"What hell are you talking about?!? Whatever. Just get out of my house!!!" Charlie shouted.

"I'm talking about repaying the favor!!!" she screamed.

She shoved Charlie to the wall and lunged for me, snarling all the while. I jumped up about two stairs and half way through the third she grabbed my ankle and yanked me back down. My head hit the staircase, I saw stars, and my elbows followed close behind bruising immediately. As my head was bouncing back up from hitting the staircase she grabbed my neck and started chocking.

_**BAM!!!**_ Charlie's gun went off, and the bullet clattered to the floor. Charlie's eyes widened as he realized that the bullet did nothing to Victoria. He fired the rest of his clip at Victoria, all of the bullets clattered harmlessly to the floor.

Victoria smiled and dropped me, I feel to the floor gasping as the air rushed into my lungs. Then she grabbed Charlie by his neck and held him up on the wall, like a movie.

"No!" I chocked out. "Please don't." I yelled, more like wheezed out.

Charlie struggled for a while, batting, and pulling at her hand but could not move her granite like skin.

"And why not you cant offer me anything. Your self?" She sneered. "Your coming with me no matter what." She smiled evilly

"Please, please no." I cried, but I knew she was just going to kill him. So I looked away. I knew it was the cowardly thing to do, but i just couldn't bare to see Charlie die.

"Ah, ah, ah if you don't look his death is going to be much, much more painful." She said as if she was talking to a stupid child.

I forced myself to look at him, his face was a very red color, and he was sweating. Both hands grasping at her arm and trying to pull it off, but yet still looking straight at me.

Victoria picked him up off the floor even higher and drew back her free hand she looked at me to judge my expression. Then she let go of his neck and shoved her other hand straight into his stomach and blood flowed to the floor.

The metallic taste came into my mouth "I'm sorry" I whispered, tears flowing from my eyes. "I love you."

"I love y, ughhh!"

Victoria had just ripped his head off.

I cried as I heard the blood dip to the floor and Victoria drinking his blood. I sprinted upstairs and as soon as I got to the top of the stairs Victoria grabbed hold of my arm and turned me around and held me almost like a hug.

I tried to resist but I couldn't even move my arms in her steel embrace. She put her finger on my shoulder and dug in. I screamed in pain and loss. Then she dragged her finger all the way down to my elbow. The pain was to excruciating to even scream, my eyes shut tight, my mouth open in a silent scream, and steadily falling to the floor.

I didn't move I didn't even whine, I just stood there with my eyes closed and cried.

She moved "mmmm your blood is good." She said lapping at my arm where she didn't drag her finger. "Now time for dramatic effect" She picked me up and slung me over her shoulder, I whined, then cupped her hand and splashed my blood across the walls and the stairs. Over and over all the way to the bottom step. Once we reached the bottom she tossed me and I slammed into the open front door. Blood splattering all along the floor and door. To tired to even move my finger I just laid there. Looking any where other than the bloody mass on the floor.

She then took the remaining blood on her hand and wrote on the wall _Victoria_. She took a step back and surveyed her work. Satisfied she grabbed my shirt, I cried out in pain as it jerked my shoulder and lifted me. My vision was already fading, and I could see tunnel vision, she then back handed my face. My neck cracked and then everything went totally, truly, black.

**Hope you all liked it sorry if the Charlie's death thing upset any of you I couldn't figure out what to do so I asked friends what they thought. But any way I need your comments good, bad, indifferent, grammatical, story, or any other error you see, please tell me.**

**PS. Don't expect to much of me I've got a lot of HW, i have soccer practice (and games), my mom is major bi*** in the morning (she yells at me every morning), she also doesn't like me being on the this site either, ( I get writers block, and a serious illness call writers boredom. (Made that up myself XD, its where you get bored with writing all the little details.)**


	2. AN

**AN**

**Hey sorry for not updating for a while. I will not drop the story at all, no matter how long it takes. This is me just saying i wont be reading fanfiction for while. So I can catch up on my back work and get my grades back up. Secondly all & I do mean all of my stories that I'm reading need time to move forward so I can read and not be stopped with those annoying stops. And finally so I can move my story ahead so my friends and others can read my story.**

**Thanks for listening to my ramblings XD. Please enjoy my story and I've already got the next Chapter planed out.**

**PS. I'm thinking of writing a motocross one and I'd like to here your Ideas on it, u know human, vs vampire thing, and any other ideas you might have I just might use. XD**

**Please remember to review. I only have one (T^T) and I asked my friend to do it and I have had 2 ppl add me to there fav story list and one subscribed.**


End file.
